


Where the sea sleeps

by Alularedo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alularedo/pseuds/Alularedo
Summary: “Why you look so sad?“Why you always hang around here?”orChris is a troubled songwriter that rents a beach house to escape his life and ends up meating a beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Where the sea sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> The blueprint mv always gave me huge Minchan vibes so I decided to write a little about it.
> 
> Title from Where the sea sleeps - Even of Day (Day 6)

“Why you look so sad?

“Why you always hang around here?”

“I once released a fish here so I come to see if my friend will visit me one day”

“You’re joking right?”

He didn’t look like he was, his light brown eyes stared at me for a few seconds before opening a bright smile.

“I might... I’m Minho. Nice to meet you”

“I’m Chris, nice to meet you”

“Good, now I can finally stop calling you sad stranger in my head”

Minho was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His dark brown hair looked soft and smooth, vastly different from my own (a complete dry mess because of the long hours I had being spending near the sea). His side profile was sharp yet tender, his skin fair and white like he did not get much sun, even if I only ever saw him by the beach. His elegant nose had a cute mole in its end, his mouth was the perfect shade of pink and always shined as much as his eyes. He had incredibly soft features, the perfect middle ground between masculine and feminine and his laugh sounded like a song.

Gorgeous. Ethereal.

“If you’re not sad why you look like someone seasoned your food with sand, Chris?”

I laughed at that “I don’t know, I didn’t think I looked sad... I was just thinking”

“You seem like the type who thinks too much”

“Yeah, I do”

_______________________

“What are you writing?”

“A song”

“Is it a good song?”

“I don’t know, it might be... It’s not finished yet”

“Hmm”

“Where are you staying? I rented this house because it was in the middle of nowhere”

He smirked “That’s where I am staying”

“In the middle of nowhere? That doesn’t make any sense”

He shrugged his shoulders

“You’re really strange Minho”

“Thanks Chris”

_________________________

“Where are you going?”

“Sailing, decided to get away from the house for a couple of days”

“You think it will help?”

“Yeah... at least I hope so”

“Okay”

“Do you... Do you want to come?”

“I’d love to”

\--——————————---

“I like when he goes and it’s her time to rule”

“Are you talking about when the sun is setting and the moon rising? Like now?”

“Yes. The kingdom is the same but the rulers aren’t. It is the same and it isn’t”

“A never-ending story. The days coming and going...”

“... and life not stopping for anybody”

\----------————————

“It was really okay for you be here with me? On a boat for 3 days? Don’t you have family? Someone to tell your whereabouts to?"

“I thought you wanted me here”

“I do”

“Good, because I wanted too. Don’t worry about me. You do that a lot already”

“I know, I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be. It’s okay”

__________________________

“A storm is coming”

“But there’s no clouds in the sky”

“We have to get ready”

__________________________

“You can’t go outside!”

“But the Boom might me broken!”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s too dangerous! You can’t go!

“But…”

“Stay please…”

“I… Okay”

__________________________

“I checked, everything looks fine. Although I still think we should go back to land”

Minho looked lost in thought, like his body was there but his mind wasn’t. I still don’t know what that look meant.

“Let’s go back”

___________________________

“I have to go”

“Where? Is something wrong?”

“……” “I’m sorry, Chris. This is a goodbye”

“A goodbye? Why? Why do you have to go?

“Because I can’t stay”

“Will we see each other tomorrow?”

“…..”

“After tomorrow?”

“…..”

“.....” 

“I’m really sorry…”

He took my hand and placed a silver necklace with a bright turquoise gem in it. Only later did I found out it was called aquamarine. I tugged at his hand and pressed our lips together. They tasted salty... like sea water.

“Will we ever meet again?”

I will never forget how his eyes lit and he smiled softly at my question.

“Where the sea sleeps… I’ll be waiting for you”


End file.
